on_screen_fighter_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-1 Valkyrie
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=14.23 m (46.7 ft) |width=14.78 m (48.5 ft) (wings fully extended) 8.25 metres (27.1 ft) (wings swept) |height=3.84 m (12.6 ft) |emptyweight=13,250 kg (29,210 lb) |fullweight= |sublight engine=2 x Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines, providing 11,500 kgf/650 MW thrust each |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed=Mach 2.71 at 10,000 m (33,000 ft) Mach 3.87 at 30,000 m (98,000 ft) |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament=External GU-11 55mm gunpod 1–4 Mauler RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannons Four pivoting hardpoints under the wings |crew=1 (Most) 2 (VF-1D) |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year=2008 |affiliation=U.N. Spacy |other=11.3 metres (37 ft) long and 8.7 metres (29 ft) high in GERWALK Mode 4 m (13 ft) long, 7.3 m (24 ft) wide and 12.68 m (41.6 ft) high in Battroid Mode Replaced in service by the VF-4 Lightning III in 2013 |feature=''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' }} The VF-1 Valkyrie is a series of variable fighters used by the U.N. Spacy. History Macross In Macross, the VF-1 was developed by Stonewell/Bellcom/Shinnakasu for the U.N. Spacy by using alien Overtechnology obtained from the SDF-1 Macross alien spaceship. It was preceded into production by an aerodynamic proving version of its airframe, the VF-X.Mechanic of Macross: VF-X Prototype. Page 160. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Unlike all later VF vehicles, the VF-X was strictly a jet aircraft, built to demonstrate that a jet fighter with the features necessary to convert to Battroid mode was aerodynamically feasible. After the VF-X's testing was finished, an advanced concept atmospheric-only prototype, the VF-0 Phoenix, was flight-tested from 2005 to 2007 and briefly served as an active-duty fighter from 2007 to the VF-1's rollout in late 2008, while the bugs were being worked out of the full-up VF-1 prototype (VF-X-1). The VF-1's combat debut was on February 7, 2009, during the Battle of South Ataria Island - the first battle of Space War I, and was the mainstay fighter of the U.N. Spacy for the entire conflict. Introduced in 2008, the VF-1 would be out of frontline service just five years later, replaced by the far more advanced VF-4 Lightning III. However, the fighter would continue to show its worthiness years later when, during the events of Macross 7, Milia Jenius (a major character in the original series) would use her old fighter in defense of the colonization fleet. Robotech In Robotech, development of the Valkyrie began at the end of the Global Civil War, when an alien spaceship crashed into Macross Island in the south pacific. After learning of the existence of large, aggressive humanoid aliens, a United Earth Government was formed and development began on the mecha by the Robotech Defense Force to combat the alien threat by using Robotechnology obtained from the SDF-1 alien ship. In the "Robotech" continuity, the VF-0 did not exist; the non-transformable VF-X was followed by a version which had only fighter and Guardian mode. Not until June 2007 was the final version of the VF-1, which could transform into battloid mode, released. It unofficially saw its first combat in early 2007, when test pilot Roy Fokker "borrowed" the first production-model aircraft - a VF-1S that would remain his mount for the rest of his life, and become Rick Hunter's aircraft after his death - to thwart an Anti-Unification plot to destroy the three primary symbols of UEG power. Officially, the first combat of the VF-1 was, like Macross, February 7, 2009, during the Battle of Macross Island - the first battle of the First Robotech War. Much like its "Macross" counterpart, the VF-1 would remain in service for the remainder of the conflict. Modes The VF-1 is different from modern fighter aircraft in that it can transform into three different configurations or modes for different combat environments, and can perform the task of more than one fighting vehicle: In Fighter mode it can act as a jet fighter or a space fighter; in GERWALK (or Guardian in Robotech) mode it acts as a VTOL unit or a "chicken walker" mecha; in Battroid mode (or Battloid in Robotech) it acts as a humanoid mecha.Mecha Data The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Liner Notes (AnimEigo) Fighter mode The VF-1's Fighter mode is its basic mode and is the typical mode employed when the craft is parked at a military base and is the primary mode used in high altitude aerial combat planetside and in space combat. In this mode, it features a basic fuselage similar to the real-world F-14 Tomcat jet fighter, including underslung intakes and variable-sweep wing, but with outward-canted vertical stabilizers similar to the F/A-18 Hornet's, swiveling under-wing hardpoints (last seen on the F-111 Aardvark, Su-24 Fencer, and Panavia Tornado), and a total lack of tailplanes. It is armed with 1, 2, or 4 (depending on model) Mauler RÖV-20 laser cannons mounted on a ventral turret, a GU-11 55mm three-barrelled gun pod holding 200 rounds, four underwing hardpoints holding up to twelve medium-range AMM-1 missiles, twelve Mk-82 LDGP bombs, six RMS-1 large anti-ship reaction missiles or four UUM-7 micro-missile pods containing up to 15 Bifors HMM-01 "micro-missiles". Like most of the VF-1's nomenclature, the "GU" and "AMM" designations of its weapons are references to current US military designations (GPU for Gun Pod Unit and AIM for Air Intercept Missile). In fighter mode the VF-1's thermonuclear engines and the several vernier rockets on its fuselage make it capable of operating as an aerospace fighter. It can reach a maximum speed of Mach 3.87 at high altitude (above 30,000 m), and Mach 2.71 at medium altitude (10,000 m). Its wings, similar to those of the F-14 Tomcat, sweep between 20 degrees back and 72 degrees back. Unlike the F-14, the wings can sweep 90 degrees back for storage, with the tail module folding up over the fighter's back. Although the VF-1 technically has an unlimited service ceiling and atmospheric range (since it can operate in space), the VF-1's internal tanks cannot carry enough propellant to achieve a stable orbit and needs the help of a booster pack to reach Low Earth Orbit. While in fighter mode, the VF-1 can also be equipped with a Fuel And Sensor Tactical (FAST) Pack space booster and weaponry system. This system vastly improves the speed and survivability of the fighter as well as giving it access to extra ammunition. As its name implies, the FAST pack isn't adapted for atmospheric use, due to its impact on a Valkyrie's aerodynamics and its weight; as such, it needs to be discarded before atmospheric entry. Contrary to the GBP-1S (see below), the FAST pack doesn't prevent transformation. Fighter mode has two sub-modes: * In atmospheric mode the engine air intakes are open; wings geometry is flexible. * In space mode the engine air intakes are closed. Wings remain extended but fixed due to the presence of vernier thrusters on the wing tips, and wing-carried ordnance. The shield that covers the cockpit in Battroid mode is usually absent, except on pilot's request for use as a heat shield, for example in case of atmospheric re-entry (seen performed in the original Macross series in episode 27). GERWALK mode In GERWALK ('G'round 'E'ffective 'R'einforcement of 'W'inged 'A'rmament with 'L'ocomotive 'K'nee-joint) mode (called "Guardian Mode" in Robotech), the VF-1 looks like the nose and wings of a fighter plane stuck on "chicken walker" legs with two arms.Mechanic of Macross: VF-1 "Valkyrie". Pages 151-160. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.Wayback June 16, 2007 Secrets of Macross (A.D. Vision) The legs are formed by the aircraft's engines and intakes, bent down and forward. The arms are stored between the engines in fighter mode and fold out to the sides, reaching around from behind the legs. In GERWALK mode, the gun pod is held by the fighter's manipulator "hands" and acts in all respects as a very large automatic rifle. This mode is the intermediate one which was originally intended to simply allow the craft to land in a combat zone with a maximum of defensive ability. However, many pilots soon realized that this mode's considerable maneuverability combined with its speed made it formidable in low level aerial combat as well as when making flanking maneuvers on the ground, and most took advantage of these characteristics for such situations. Valkyrie pilots also have the option to deploy the legs alone, leaving the arms in storage. Battroid mode In Battroid mode (called "Battloid Mode" in Robotech), the VF-1 looks like a fighter airplane folded up to resemble a 12.7-meter-tall (42-foot-tall) humanoid.www25 ADVFilms Macross www25 ADVFilms Macross Wayback 20090423043348www25 ADVFilms Macross Secret www25 ADVFilms Macross Secret Wayback 20070616020514 The legs are now straight and bend in the normal direction; the sides of the nose now resemble a human chest and shoulders (where the arms attach), and the laser turret is now a head. While the Battroid mode has some limited altitude control, its primary purpose is for ground hand-to-hand combat, which enabled Earth forces to fight the Zentradi - giant alien invaders - on their own scale as the military had anticipated they would meet. As shown in the original TV series, this mode allowed the humans to disguise their VF-1 as a Zentradi officer and to infiltrate one of their warships during a rescue operation. The VF-1 valkyrie in battroid mode is also much stronger than the average Zentradi soldier and is able to defeat them in unarmed combat with ease. However, the superior size, physical strength, endurance and resistance to space vacuum of Commander Type Zentradi makes them much more dangerous and equal opponents for the Valkyrie. In Battroid mode, the VF-1 has a maximum airspeed of 220 kph. Its maximum running speed is 160 kph. In this mode, the Valkyrie can also be equipped with a reactive armor package called the GBP-1S Ground Battle Protector weapon system. Manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industries this pack is armed with fifty-six 28 cm diameter Erlikon GH-32 Grenade Crusher high maneuverability micro-missiles (twenty-two mounted in two shoulder launchers, ten mounted in two chest launchers, sixteen mounted in side leg launchers, and eight mounted in rear leg launchers), eighteen Erlikon GA-100 Crusher high-speed armor-penetrating projectiles mounted in two lower arm launchers, and six Remington H-22T large hand grenades mounted on torso. This armor pack has to be ejected to allow the Valkyrie's transformation into GERWALK and Fighter modes. Variants The VF-1 Valkyrie is a variable geometry aerospace fighter built in four main variants). The different models differ slightly in engines, avionics, and armament:Section. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Mecha Section: VF-1A, VF-1D, VF-1J, VF-1S, VF-1S Super Valkyrie, VF-1J Armored Valkyrie (Macross Official Web Site - Big West Advertising * VF-1A: a standard soldier's fighter. Has one laser cannon on its head. * VF-1D: a two-seat variant of the VF-1A. Has two lasers. (used as a trainer in Robotech). * VF-1J: a team leader/squadron commander's fighter. Has two lasers. * VF-1S: a squadron commander/Commander Air Group's fighter. Has four lasers. * VT-1: a two-seat unarmed primary trainer (Macross only). * There are several less frequently used variants. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VF-1_Valkyrie Sources Category:Anime